


Chenzel Interview

by shonn



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: Notes: This fic is set up to resemble a snippet of an interview with Idina. Pretend the questioner is a reporter asking Idina questions for an article. The entire thing is setup like an article would appear in a magazine, with thoughts/actions in italics. I hope you all can follow along with it.
Relationships: Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Wicked Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This fic is set up to resemble a snippet of an interview with Idina. Pretend the questioner is a reporter asking Idina questions for an article. The entire thing is setup like an article would appear in a magazine, with thoughts/actions in italics. I hope you all can follow along with it.

In 2002, a group of talented writers, actors, dancers, and singers were gathered to begin production of what would become one of the most popular musicals of our time. _Wicked_ , the story of the witches of Oz, touched our hearts through song and character development, bringing a story we thought we knew into a completely new light. As Elphaba, the green Wicked Witch of the West, Idina Menzel, along with her blonde costar Kristin Chenoweth as the beautiful and bubbly Glinda, the Good Witch, watched as the show soared. But the real story was behind the scenes as the women were forming a relationship as sweet and saucy as the one their characters were developing on stage.

We pinned down Idina Menzel in the home she shares with her girlfriend for a quick Q&A concerning her relationship with the perky blonde singer.

**Q:** So, you and Kristin, your costar in _Wicked_ , have become more than costars. How did that relationship progress?

_Idina smiles, almost shyly, glancing toward the fireplace mantel where several pictures sit of a tall brunette and slim blonde._

**A:** Slower than I would have liked. _She laughs._ Actually, we were attracted to each other instantly, but we were a little confused about the state of that attraction. Well, she was confused. I knew what it was. I went into our first meeting with a crush on her. I had seen her in several plays, heard her sing everything from opera to jazz, so I was a bit intimated by her at first. But I was also completely taken with her. Luckily, she felt something as well and kept an open mind while we figured our relationship out together. It just kind of happened.

**Q:** Who made the first move?

**A:** She did, sort of. We had taken to having dinner together after rehearsals in one of our dressing rooms. It was a great way to get to know one another and to just unwind. We were becoming close friends, but there was always this undercurrent of something else. She would look up and catch me staring at her, which made us both blush, or I would be talking to someone and she would come to stand beside me so close I could hear her heartbeat. But that was it, just flirting, until one night after dinner in my dressing room. She was about to leave, which was always the hardest part of my day, but she stopped at the doorway. I was following her because I always walked her out, but that night when we were saying goodbye, she hugged me a little tighter and kissed my cheek, which was something she had done a hundred times, but there was something in the way she looked at me. I knew our relationship was about to change.

**Q:** What happened that night? Did your relationship change?

**A:** _Idina laughs._ Not in the way you’re probably imagining, but it did change. We were even more open with each other after that, much more affection, spent even more time together, if that was possible.

**Q:** What about that? You worked together for three years. How difficult was it to be falling in love when you were together 12 to 20 hours a day, five to seven days a week?

**A:** That was actually the easy part. _Idina rolls her eyes._ I mean, I couldn’t get enough her. I still can’t. So, being together that much was a blessing to me. One of the greatest aspects of our relationship is how comfortable we are with each other. We can spend the entire day together doing nothing, or we can make a day of it and go out, visit friends, go on a trip. _She shrugged._ It doesn’t matter as long as we’re together. When she left _Wicked_ , it was difficult for both us to adjust being away from each other. Our phone bills were outrageous!

**Q:** You’ve both been relatively quiet concerning your relationship, especially when you were doing _Wicked._ Why?

**A:** Because it was for us and we didn’t want it to overshadow the show. _Idina sighed._ We are not or have never been ashamed of our relationship. We love each other and finding each other the way we did was like magic. It seemed to fit perfectly within what we were doing at the time, but it was also private. We are like any other couple in that we went through the stages of meeting and dating and deciding what happened next. It all seemed easy to us because we were so compatible, but it was still a new relationship. Between preparing for and doing the show, the promotions, the whatever, we had enough pressure without trying to fight off the media.

**Q:** What made you finally come out?

**A:** It was never something we were trying to hide. Our friends knew, as did the other people on the set. We just didn’t advertise that we were dating. After our relationship turned really serious, it was just more noticeable. People started paying closer attention. There were rumors, but neither of us were ever asked about them. It wasn’t until she left the show and we were juggling two careers with our relationship that anyone thought to ask why she was flying back to New York every weekend, which is when a spotlight was put on our relationship. 

**Q:** Your relationship seems to have survived the media frenzy and your brief separation as she worked on the west coast while you were still on the east. Is your relationship still strong?

**A:** Stronger than it’s ever been. She’s my favorite person on earth. She’s so smart and talented, and she’s the kindest person I’ve ever met. _Idina gets a dreamy look on her face._ She makes me laugh and think and feel things I never thought were possible. I love her more now than I did when I first fell in love with her. She’s incredible.

**Q:** What can you tell us about her and about you that most people don’t know?

**A:** _Idina looks thoughtful before smiling._ I think most people, especially her fans who only really see her when she’s in show mode, don’t realize how quiet she is. She’s so intense, with an amazing level of concentration. She can hear a song once and remember the chords to it and can play or sing it back in perfect pitch. She doesn’t like to be called by her initials because she thinks it’s weird that they sound like another name. K.C.. 

**Q:** And you?

**A:** Uh…I’m actually the loudest one in our family, so that’s a surprise to most people. And I like to eat peanut butter with bananas right out of the jar. Drives her crazy! I rarely go a day without breaking or slipping on or spilling something. _She laughs._ Kris tells me I have to have a keeper. Um…we sing together around the house, but we’ll argue about singing solo. She’ll want me to sing, and I’ll want her to sing, so our solution is usually a duet. Our old neighbors were probably glad when we moved.

**Q:** Anything else?

**A:** _Idina smiles mysteriously, her eyes sparkling._ Oh, there are plenty of things I could tell you most people will never know, but I won’t. There are some things that need to remain a secret. 


	2. Goodness Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic, just like its predecessor, is set up to resemble a snippet of an interview, only this time it’s with Kristin. The entire thing is setup like an article would appear in a magazine, with thoughts/actions in italics.

Broadway darlings Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel have ruled the stage for years, their careers soaring after they appeared in the still-popular musical _Wicked_. But they owe more than their success to that show, having met and fell in love during its production. 

We caught up to one half of the powerful Broadway couple on the set of her new music video and pinned her down in order to find out what’s next in their future.

 **Q:** You’re preparing to release a new CD next month. It’s already getting great reviews. Are you excited?

 **A:** I am. I think this is my best work yet. I’ve had more control over this CD than I did my first three, so it’s taken longer to put together. I’ve been very selective with every aspect.

 **Q:** I hear there are a few other new touches on this CD, including a duet with your partner, Idina Menzel.

 **A:** Yes! We’ve wanted to do something together for awhile, but we wanted it to be something fitting. When I was researching songs for this album, I stumbled across a song called “I Won’t Love You” by a relatively new songwriter. Dee and I both fell in love with it. It has several chord changes, and it’s a love song that’s not too sappy. We had a great time recording it. We had sung it so many times at home that by the time we went into the studio we had it down cold. We recorded it in one take.

 **Q:** So, you’ve done Broadway, plays, musicals, concerts, CDs, movies, and television. What’s your next big project?

 **A:** _Kristin laughs._ The most difficult project yet: We’re building a house.

 **Q:** Why has it been so difficult?

 **A:** Difficult is really not the right word. We had a great time picking out furniture and wall paper and floors. Our problem was we found so many beautiful models that we took forever to choose one. And we designed our house ourselves, so we had to agree on every corner and window. She wanted a loft, and I wanted a colonial look with lots of circles and sharp edges. So, our house is actually a mixture of the two. I was worried until I saw the architect’s computer rending, and then I relaxed and got into the fun stuff of decorating. 

**Q:** What made you decide to build a house?

 **A:** It’s something we’ve both always wanted to do, and after our commitment ceremony last June, we decided it was time to pick one place to call home. We’ve been in apartments for the last six years, bouncing back and forth between L.A. and New York, so we wanted something a little more permanent. 

**Q:** So which is it – L.A. or New York?

 **A:** New York. Our hearts are in the theater, so we both want to stay close to Broadway. Choosing the city was the easy part. Choosing the exact location was a little tougher. I had to do some major persuading to get her out of the downtown area. I wanted something more secluded.

 **Q:** The suburbs?

 **A:** _Kristin laughs again._ That’s the same look she had on her face when I mentioned it. Abject horror. I thought it was a great suggestion, but she freaked out at the very idea. We ended up compromising for someplace in the middle.

 **Q:** When will you be moving in?

 **A:** In a couple of weeks. It’s almost finished, with just some small touches to be completed. Our apartment is in shambles. Maddie (their dog) gets lost going to the kitchen because she can’t see where’s going through the maze of boxes. They’re everywhere! I hadn’t realized how much we’d accumulated over the years.

 **Q:** You and Idina have lived together for four years now. How domesticated do you believe you’ve become?

 **A:** _She rolls her eyes and smiles._ I can’t say either one of us is very domesticated, but we have learned how to cook our favorite dishes. Well, she knows how to cook mine and I hers. We’ve designed a garden into the landscaping at our house, and we’ve promised to take care of it. We’ll see how long that lasts.

 **Q:** The two of you are extremely busy, each with her own projects and schedules. How do you maintain a healthy relationship?

 **A:** We talk a lot every day, and we have a rule: We never go more than a week without seeing each other. Our relationship comes first. It doesn’t matter what we’re working on or where we’re at. So far, we’ve not lasted five days. We just have this incredibly powerful need to be in each other’s presence. Another reason our relationship is so strong is that we discuss everything and we trust each other. She won’t do anything that would hurt me, and she knows I would never do anything to hurt her. We also try to work around each other’s schedules, and we plan dates and weekend getaways so we can spend time together, just the two of us with no work. We have a date every week, and only an extreme emergency will cause us to break it, which has never happened.

 **Q:** You met on the set of _Wicked_ , and the show is still going strong. Do you think you’ll ever wear your crown again?

 **A:** I won’t say no because there’s always a chance. I will say I won’t do it again without Dee. My memories of that time are so incredibly special to me, and those characters, Elphaba and Glinda, are intertwined with the beginning of our relationship. Truthfully, I’m not sure if I would want to try to recapture the sentiment from our first run. Our feelings have grown and matured and solidified since then, and I wouldn’t want anyone to compare our performances now to then because it would be like comparing our lives. But, at the same time, I am still so grateful for what that show brought into my life, and I know Idina is as well. _Kristin shrugs._ There’s always the possibility.

 **Q:** There are rumors circulating that Lifetime wants to do a movie focusing on your relationship with Idina. Any truth to that?

 **A:** We were approached, yes, but we turned it down. Our story is really no different than anyone else’s. We met on the job and fell in love. Granted, at the time, we were working in the magical Land of Oz, but I don’t think it would have mattered. We could have been flipping hamburgers for a living and our relationship still would have felt like magic. _Kristin smiles, her eyes bright._ Much like it still does today.


	3. A Wicked Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are set up to resemble a snippet of an interview, only this time it’s with both Kristin and Idina. The entire thing is setup like an article would appear in a magazine, with thoughts/actions in italics.

Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel cherish their downtime. Not surprisingly since they have so very little of it. But the Hollywood power couple – one petite and blonde, the other slim and brunette – have never had a problem finding time for the things they enjoy, especially when it means finding time for each other. In less than 18 months, they have gotten engaged, married, and built a house – and that’s just in their personal lives. Professionally, they have taken the world by storm. Among the two of them they have produced two CDs, appeared in eight movies, done countless interviews, created four music videos, and made cameo appearances in everything from Broadway to television. 

Looks like the former _Wicked_ stars have made good.

 **Q:** I understand Christmas is not the only special event the two of you are celebrating this month.

 **A:** Idina - That’s right. Our year and a half anniversary is next week.

 **Q:** Congratulations. Any big plans?

 **A:** Kristin - Thank you. We’re going to Oklahoma for Christmas, but we’re leaving the day after for London.

 **A:** Idina - _Idina grins._ We’ll be bringing in the New Year and celebrating our anniversary all with an added bonus. _Kristin frowns, which only makes Idina’s grin even brighter._

 **A:** Kristin - She won’t me tell what the surprise is. She’s been teasing me with it for a month.

 **A:** Idina - And I shall continue to do so until we reach London.

 **Q:** No sneak peeks for us either?

 **A:** Idina - Afraid not. It has to be a surprise. I’ve worked hard and made many promises to ensure it remains a surprise.

 **A:** Kristin - I know. Even my friends have turned against me.

 **Q:** I read that you recently moved into a new home. How was that experience?

 **A:** Idina - Lovely.

 **A:** Kristin - _Kristin rolls her eyes._ You are so droll. Pay no attention to her. It was a wonderful experience. Of course, it took us almost a month to unpack.

 **A:** Idina - It took us almost *six* months to pack.

 **A:** Kristin - We love the house. It’s exactly what we wanted, with a big yard and plenty of privacy. It’s lovely. _Kristin sticks her tongue out at Idina, who only laughs._

 **A:** Idina - See! That's what I have to put up with every day! _Kristin frowns but smiles when Idina takes her hand, interlacing their fingers._

 **Q:** Idina, I heard you were a bit intimidated to meet her. How did you get over that feeling?

 **A:** Idina - I saw her in _You’re A Good Man, Charlie Brown_ , and then I met her a few months later through some mutual friends. I was a little overwhelmed at first because she had totally blown me away on stage and had just won her Tony. I mean, you hear her and you think, "There’s no way that voice fits into that body. She’s only three feet tall...

 **A:** Kristin - Hey! _Kristin playfully slaps Idina on the arm. Idina just grins._

 **A:** Idina - But then you meet her and realize she has this ten-feet tall personality, which made me a lot overwhelmed! But she came in singing and I knew she had already charmed everyone in the room, including me. It didn’t take me long to understand why. She turned out to be this sweet, kind, wonderful person. The more I got to know her, the more I wanted to know her. As we became friends, I guess I forgot to be intimidated because…because she made me feel so many other things. 

**Q:** Which leads us to the big question: Who asked whom to marry who?

 **A:** Kristin - Dee asked me.

 **A:** Idina - I wanted to ask two weeks after I met her but so did everyone else on our set. I wasn’t sure I had a chance. I ended up waiting almost three years.

 **Q:** Why so long?

 **A:** Idina - Our relationship was developing. _Kristin laughs and Idina smirks at her._ I actually didn’t intend to wait that long. That first year we spent getting to know one another. The second year we were so busy with _Wicked_ we didn’t have time to plan a wedding. 

**Q:** And the third year?

 **A:** Idina - I was ready. I thought about asking her onstage, but then she decided to leave the show. _Idina sighs exasperated, and Kristin pokes at her playfully._ Although we had talked through her choices and had made the decision together, I didn’t want her to think for a second that the only reason I was asking was to keep her here with me. _Idina looks at Kristin adoringly._ I wanted her to say yes because she loved me as much as I loved her. 

**A:** Kristin - Let’s all say it together now: Awwww! _Both girls laugh._

 **Q:** So how did you finally ask?

 **A:** Kristin - I called her one night to talk before she went to bed, just like I did every night. We were on the phone when my doorbell rang. I answered it to find her on the other side with her cell phone listening to me prattle on about my day. It had been five days, the longest we had ever been apart, and I’d had a rough week. I was so happy to see her I cried.

 **A:** Idina - She was so cute. Her hair was kind of messy, she was wearing one of my oversized button-up shirts, no makeup, and she was barefoot. I was smiling like an idiot, and she was crying. I panicked, made worse when she wrapped her arms around me like she was never going to see me again. I just kept telling her everything would be alright, that I wasn’t going anywhere, and that I loved her. When she finally calmed down, she asked me what I was doing there. I told her I had something for her, but it could wait. I just knew she wouldn’t feel like going along with one of my "whims." But she convinced me to tell her, so I told her to get dressed and I took her out to a secret place in the mountains. The *Californian* mountains.

 **A:** Kristin - It took us forever to get there. I thought she had lost her mind.

 **A:** Idina - When we finally got to where we were going, I put out a blanket, and we lay under the stars. I pointed one out to her and told her I had named that one star after her. It would be called Kristi for all eternity. 

**Q:** What did she say?

 **A:** Idina - She laughed!

 **A:** Kristin - _Kristin laughs._ I said I was sorry!

 **A:** Idina - I was just glad she wasn’t crying anymore. 

**Q:** So how did you ask?

 **A:** Idina - After I told her about the star and she laughed, I pulled a star-shaped box from my pocket.

 **A:** Kristin - She didn’t let me see it. I had no idea what we were doing there. I was relaxed in her arms and very happy, and then she started telling me how she felt about me.

 **A:** Idina - I told her how much I loved her, how much I enjoyed being with her, how much I missed her, and how wonderful I thought she was.

 **A:** Kristin - In much more elegant words than that. Of course, by then, I was crying again.

 **A:** Idina - I finally told her I named that star after her because whenever I looked to the heavens, I already saw her face. I might as well be able to have a focus for my attention. _She rolls her eyes._ It sounds so corny now! I thought I was being suave, but I was so nervous I would say the wrong thing.

 **A:** Kristin - She said all the right things. It was perfect. She opened this box and showed me the ring and asked me to love her forever. 

**A:** Idina - And by that time, *I* was crying. I cried even harder when she said yes. 

**Q:** What was your wedding like?

 **A:** Idina - It was a very simple affair, which was my doing. I told her she could have it anywhere with any kind of theme, but it had to be simple. Simple and small.

 **A:** Kristin - I tricked her. I made her so nervous about what she thought I wanted that she finally agreed to let me handle everything as long as it fit her two little conditions.

 **A:** Idina - It was beautiful. We had it on her aunt’s farm in Oklahoma not far from where she grew up in Broken Arrow. Just family and close friends. It was outdoors and even the weather cooperated. 

**A:** Kristin - I’m surprised you remember any of it.

 **A:** Idina - I wasn’t the only one shaking when we joined hands, Miss Goody-Too-Shoes. I seem to recall you were just as nervous as I was. _Both women laugh._

 **A:** Kristin - It was a big day, and she’s right. The ceremony, everything, was beautiful.

 **Q:** How has married life changed your relationship?

 **A:** Kristin - I wouldn’t say changed as much as matured us. We knew long before we were married that we would be spending the rest of our lives together. Making it legal was just the next step of growing up for us.

 **A:** Idina - We spend so much of our time pretending. You think about when we met for the first time. She was playing a little girl and I was in dance classes practically every day. The first time we worked together we were playing witches in a magical land. The story was dramatic, but we were dressed up in green paint and glitter. I’m not complaining. I love my job and my career more than anyone could possibly know, but I guess settling down, having the comfort of a home and a person, was what I needed most in my life. I wasn’t shaking the day we got married because we were getting married. I was thrilled about that! I was still shaking because she said yes, because I couldn’t believe one person living in reality could be so lucky to have all her dreams coming true. 

**A:** Kristin - _Kristin smiles sweetly, her hand squeezing the one she still holds._ You mean two people having their dreams coming true. We've always been in this together.


End file.
